Obviously
by Simply Marina
Summary: A story about Sam/Chris and Danny/Cathy. Danny/Cathy are already together in this.The problem is that Chris is to shy to show his feelings. Will Chris end up without Sam? Then,the song Obvious by Hey Monday comes on... *This is my first story written a few years ago. Please note that I have a slightly different writing style now!
1. Chapter 1: A little crush

**OK guys here it is! My first fan fiction is up, yippee! Please, please, please read and review…all criticisms welcome. **

_Italics- Important info_

**Bold- Me (lol)**

Obvious 

Part one

Chris POV-

She is a confident, happy, sensible, girl. I'm just her nerdy, loser, best friend. She will never see me as more than that. Life is hard.

Sam POV-

I'm totally going to fail the science quiz today all because of the major monster busting we did last night. Of course _he _would never fail a quiz in his life. We both may be straight A students but I'm not as smart. The only person who knows about my secret is Cathy. No one else can know at ALL. Why, you ask? I have one word for you=embarrassing. Chris doesn't have anything to worry about, though. Even if he did like someone, let alone me, he is cute, funny, and smart.

Cathy and I met on our way to school and talked about it. I'm really lucky to have a friend like her.

Cathy's POV-

I know Chris and Sam well enough to know they like each other. But sometimes Sam doesn't act like it and Chris starts babbling because he doesn't know what to say. Then they both get embarrassed and well, you know what happens next.

For me and Danny it's different. He can always tell me what is going on and I can do the same. If you think about it, they'd be really cute together. This brings me back to Danny and me getting 'em together. I dunno if our plan will work, but it's worth a shot… I hope.

Danny POV-

"Yo, Chris, wait up dude," I said.

"Oh hey," Chris sighed. He seemed kinda down.

"What's wrong? Sam trouble?"

Chris just nodded.

"Dude," I needed him to focus.

"You got to tell her or she won't go for you. She might like…

"She likes someone else? Who? Do I know him? Chris stuttered.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"One hint?"

"Hm."

"Please!"

"OK,fine. She thinks he's smart, funny, and suppose to be cute. Frankly, I think he's pretty chicken too."

"Do ya know anything else about him?"Chris pleaded his heart out to me. One word:Weird.

"He has freckles-"

We saw Cathy and Sam on the school steps as we walked toward the school. I think Cathy heard us talking beacause she was giving me the famous 'Shut-your-mouth-now-stare'. My bad. :)

**So whatcha think guys? I plan to have parts 2 and 3 up soon. Shout outs to whoever R&R's first! Plz send me a review and I will reply asap!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Um factor

**Hi everyone, ready for part 2? Thanks for reviewing paolaruiz, SamRox20, Luvme4eva, Isabella Kelly, Taylor-365, cathyrulez3000. You made me number 6! On the first page! EEEP! ****Anyway, I don't own MBC, Taylor Swift, or Guitar Hero. I think I forgot to say this disclaimer thing for the first chapter…Enjoy! And a special thanks to my friend who shares this account with me, and helped me with this chapter. **

Obviously 

Part 2

Sam POV-

Cathy and I were sitting on the front steps of the school when Danny and Chris walked up to us. Okay, time for the un-famous acting of Sam (A/N Sam is OOC right here). I took a deep breath.

"Hey guys," I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Sam."

Well that was Danny saying hi. Why isn't Chris talking?

"Hey," Chris grunted.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night, you ok? I questioned. I was the teensiest bit worried.

Chris POV-

"I'm fine Sam…really."

Sam smiled, her face shined in the sunlight. Oh why does she have to be so pretty? And why am I asking myself questions? Am I turning into a freak? Wait a sec…Isn't talking to myself a sign of intelligence?

Suddenly, I felt a nudge. I turned to see Danny urging me to 'go-for-it'! I took a deep breath.

"Um, Sam?" I felt sheepish.

"Yeah?"

One thing that gets me about Sam is that a) Never loses hope b) always smiles (beautifully) c) she's always optimist-wait that's more than one thing CHRIS, COME BACK TO EARTH NOW!

"Umm…Chris?" Oops…a smiling Sam woke me up from (once again) dreaming to myself about her.

"Dang it I wish I could just ask you!!"

"Ask me what?" Sam questioned, she looked confused….OH SHOOT! The words were supposed to stay in my head not come out of my mouth…and to make matters worse in front of Sam! Smooth, Chris just SOOOO SMOOTH!

I looked around me. Suddenly, a neon orange flyer, on the School Event Board inside. I looked through the glass windows and it read: Singletown Middle's Got Talent. Hmmm….I thought to myself.

"I-uh-wanted to-um- ask you-er-if you were entering the-um- Talent Show?" Well that didn't come out as planned.

"That might actually be fun…wait never mind."

"Huh? What do you mean never mind?"Didn't Sam love to sing?

Whenever the MBC goes to the arcade, we_ always_ play Guitar Hero: World Tour, and she _always_ grabs the mic, since she is the only one of us that sings on key. I'm always on guitar, Danny's on bass, and Cathy's on drums. Once she requested 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift **(A/N It's not in the game but I like it so too bad)**. She sang like an angel… _We were both young when I first saw you_…wow um…there I go with the um's again! Man what is wrong with me today?

Sam's POV-

I'll keep it simple. WOW, Chris _is _acting weird today. When he asked me to do the talent show, I'm definitely doing it. But then after I read _Auditions are to be held during free period all week _it said _Singing and Dancing MUST be performed in pairs ONLY._ I would have asked to be my duet partner, _IF_ I sang Love Story, but I was just too shy. Chris is an AMAZING guitar player, actually a cute one at that….When I sang Love Story at the arcade the line '_I love you and that's all I really know' _struck me like a lightning bolt. Just one problem, I'm not Romeo. How can I ask him?

**Sorry about the mix-up everyone. I know this sounds lame but I couldn't figure out how to put up chapter 2! Anyway hopefully _this _will show up.**


	3. Chapter 3: XX43

**Hey Everyone! Aquana12 here! With Part 3! Thanks for all your reviews & comments on the story! Remember criticism is welcome because it helps us become better authors. Please remember we don't own anything. We know there has been a lot of confusion but just too clear things up Cathy and Danny are already together in this…Enjoy!**

Obviously

Part 3

Danny POV-

I was starting to get worried about the private 'Chris-and-Sam' situation. Cathy and I were already in the classroom by the time they got to their lockers.

"Cathy, Sam likes Chris right?"I just wanted to clear that up with someone who knows.

"Well don't be crazy, of course she does!" Cathy exclaimed.

Suddenly, Chris and Sam walked into class. I could tell just by the look on Chris' face things didn't go well.

"I couldn't do it." He whispered sadly.

Cathy POV-

I felt really bad when I overheard Chris' whisper to Danny.

"Cathy, it will never happen," Sam sighed. Then she stole a glance at Chris. I mean seriously in my point of view how hard can it be to ask a girl out? Then again, I'm not a guy so I wouldn't know. Beep, Beep, Beep! All four of us looked at each other. Chris quickly brought out the hidden microphone connected to the announcement system. "Attention students: Will Catherine, Daniel, Christopher, and Samantha proceed to the office for their-um- Student of the Day Awards."

"Wow class, let's give a round of applause for them," commented.

Chris, Sam, and I waved shyly while Danny told the class that the Danny is just that cool. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I still can't believe how I fell for him. I smiled, thinking of our story

_It was the Holiday party at school. Everyone was talking with their friends and giving each other gifts. Danny pulled out a small forest green box out with a golden ribbon. "Here, Cathy this is yours," he smiled. I opened the box and there was a silver locket and engraved in it was 'For the girl I Love'. "Danny!"I exclaimed. I pulled him into a hug and I could see Sam and Chris creep away. Basically, we had been crushing on each other for a while and now we were together. _

Back to reality Cathy! We ran into our lockers and zipped away on our pods.

Normal POV-

The four MBC members had arrived at the park. Chris picked up the A-scan.

"Anything?"Asked Sam.

"Nope," Chris replied.

Suddenly, a large alien emerged from the ground.

"Who is that?" Danny asked in a disgusted tone. The alien looked like Reptilian, Krog, and Dingle rolled into one!

Cathy laughed as she said "That's a XX43 robot. They're the dumbest robots known to man."

"That's what you think Rhapsodian!" The robot cackled as he grabbed Sam and disappeared.

Cathy POV-

"What? Where'd she go?"I yelled. I couldn't see Sam anywhere. Danny placed his arm around my shoulders and said in a worried tone

"Let's head back to the clubhouse."

And Chris you ask? He didn't say a word.

Chris POV-

How could I have been so dumb? I let the girl I liked-no, scratch that- _loved _out of my grasp. Back at the clubhouse, I jumped into a chair and typed XX43 robot. Nothing. Suddenly, our v-coms went off…and there I saw Sam!

"Guys, are you there?"she whispered. "I'm in the sewer in the robot's head quarters and I need you all pronto."

"I got your coordinates," I said. We are on our way!" I couldn't believe it, we were getting Sam back!

Sam POV-

"Alright robo-freak what do you want?" I was so angry I could rip his head off. And that's saying something for me.

"Samantha, poor girl, look at yourself. Its no use struggling like that,"he taunted. " You and your precious team are doomed for life, unless you agree to my simple request."

"Wait what are you going to do to them?"I screamed.

"Use them as my slaves to do as I wish, of course," replied XX43.

"And your request is?"My voice softened as I said that. I couldn't let that happen to them!

"To make you my queen and servant," I thought I saw the robot grin.

'Oh, I get it, either way he gets the laborer! What an idiot, he just revealed his plan to me, Cathy was right about the dumbness thing,' I thought.

Then, XX43 rolled (**A/N he rolls cuz he is a robot with wheels) **away, laughing evilly as he went to the door. I knew I had to make a horrible decision-scratch that- I couldn't betray my friends like that. I sent them a quick message on my v-com and sighed. I decided to make a list since I couldn't get out of the super strong electro-bubble. Finally, my title was: Things I can't do anymore…1) Be a part of the MBC 2) See my best friend, Cathy 3) Ask Chris out 4) Tease Danny, cause I can beat him up still…And with that I got to 61) Tell Jeremy he needs to get a life and fell asleep.

I woke up to see that the MBC were fighting XX43! The robot picked me up bridal style.

"Let go of me!"I growled. Cathy threw me an extra blaster since XX43 took mine. I quickly shot him with it and he collapsed on the floor. A tube of blue light sucked up the robot.

"Gotcha," Danny exclaimed, with a smile.

"Sam?" That sounded like…_CHRIS!!!!!!!_

"Chris, it's you!" I said, as I pulled him into a hug. I felt a dark pink blush creep across my face. After about 5 seconds, we pulled away, too embarrassed to look at each other.

"CATHY!!!!" I screamed as I ran toward her. I was back with my best friend, who I could tell everything too!

"Hey Sam, come and wrestle me, I gotcha this time!" Called out Danny.

"You wish," I said with a grin.

We squared up into fists and I kicked Danny's ankle. He tumbled to the floor.

"Hey!" Danny said.

"My bad," I smirked.

Then, I triumphantly put my foot on his back and smiled. "Nice try," I grinned and helped him up.

"I almost had ya," he stated.

Cathy POV-

I was really glad that we got Sam back! Finally, after months of trying, Chris hugged Sam! I was starting to think Danny and I didn't need to set them up. And after she beat 'The Danny' up, he probably will realize girls can be just as strong as guys. LOL, I think he was embarrassed. But back to the set up, I bet we can still help J.

Danny POV-

Even if she got trapped, Sam still could beat me up! I got to work on my moves. 

**And that's all for today everyone. I was going to call the robot Blobbert, but I figured Blobbert can wait till my next story. Also, this story isn't done yet so stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obvious

**Hey everyone, it's Aquana12! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. They make me type faster. Anyway, this **_**is**_** the big lovey-dovey chapter. Also, for anyone who wants a sequel or new story, I posted a poll on my profile already. Please remember that I don't own anything. This chapter is dedicated to paolaruiz, because she put up with me messaging and typing at the same time and Taylor-365 for being my first friend on fanfic. Hope you like chapter 4! **

Obviously

Part 4

Still Danny POV-

We all blasted out of the lair, a.k.a., the sewer. Since Chris' pod had an extra seat, Sam rode with him. Back at the club house we all thought about the robot. Fighting that thing was too easy.

"Talk about an easy mission," I declared, as I grabbed my soda can off the table.

"Yeah, You weren't kidding when you said they were dumb, Cath. He basically revealed his plan to me when I was trapped!"Sam commented. I could tell she was happy to be back, anyway.

"Yup, so now what?" Cathy asked. **(A/N the clubhouse is in its regular form, not MBC form)**.

"Let crank the tunes, hit it Chris!" I was so ready to P-A-R-T-Y!

"Okay," Chris said as he got up to turn on the radio. The station was ending a song just then.

…_Go pick out a white dress…_

Sam jumped off the couch, grabbed the T.V. remote, and sang along. Chris played it on his guitar.

_It's a Love Story, baby just say yes, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh, Oh…Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

As soon as we got back to the clubhouse, I started tuning my guitar. Then, Danny asked for some music, so I placed my guitar down and turned the radio on. Just then, Sam's favorite song, Love Story, was ending. Wow, Sam can SING! Her voice matched Taylor Swift's exactly. I wish her voice could play over and over again, in my head. It sounded so great; I bet birds stopped to listen to her outside. I gazed into her gorgeous golden eyes as she sang. Finally, the song finshed and the announcer came on and said "Hey all you Taylor Swift fans, here's another hit, Crazier.

"_I never gone with the wind, but just let it flow,"_ Sam sung. _  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
__**You make me crazier**__, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe  
Song words are provided by _

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, __**crazier**__, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier _

I grabbed my guitar and played along. Also, in the second verse I harmonized with her** ( A/N Has anyone seen my potato chips?)**. As soon as the song ended, we were staring into each others eyes, while Danny and Cathy were cheering like idiots.

"You guys rock," exclaimed Cathy.

"But if both of you are gonna just song and play all afternoon, I need movie snacks,"Danny grinned.

"I have popcorn and soda in the kitchen, Danny C'mon!" Cathy replied.

So Sam and I were left there, still gazing deeply into each other's eyes when I said,"You were really good, Sam."

So were you,"she replied, smiling.

But, of course, the announcer had to wedge into our moment. "If you can guess the name of this next song and the artist, you win two ticket to the Paramore concert.**(A/N give me those tickets NOW!) **

Sam POV-

I knew this song...It's obvious!

_Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight_

_Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down _

I started to sing along with Cassadee. As ironic as it is, we were both alone, and I wanted to kiss Chris bad!

_It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know _

I stopped and saw Chris. His eyes were sparkling. Then, he sang...

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me. _

Pretty soon before I knew it I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was holding my waist. We got closer and closer till our lips attached. OMG Chris and I were kissing!!!!!

Chris POV-

I couldn't believe it. My dream girl and I were kissing and we were unofficially together. We were oblivious to hear Danny and Cathy coming out the back door. I heard footsteps coming up the walk, and Sam must have too, because we both pulled away hesitantley. And I meant it with all my heart when I whipsered,"I wish you were mine."

**_Meanwhile after Cathy and Danny walked out:_**

Danny POV-

"What do you think will happen to those two?" I asked Cathy while we walked into her house.

"Cathy, have you seen my Rhapsodian foot massager?"Mr. Smith asked.

"No, sorry Danny I think the usual will happen to Chris and Sam. Usual being shyness and stuttering,"Cathy sighed.

"The best thing we can do is help, Cath," I said as we grabbed our food. Then, we walked out. Through the window I saw Chris and Sam. FINALLY!

Cathy POV-

I SAW THEM THROUGH THE WINDOW! I signal for Danny to be quiet and hurry up. We walked through the door to find Sam sitting next to Chris on the couch. Chris' arm was around Sam's shoulders.

"So I can take you guys are together?" Danny smiled proudly as he asked that, like _he_ did that.

" Yeah,"Sam said.

" Good thing I brought food, I have a feeling this story will be a long one." I said.

**MARATHON MEDIA PRODUCTION **

**I'M DONE! AFTER 2 HOURS OF TYPING CUZ I FORGOT TO SAVE THIS TWICE I'M DONE. I want to thank all my reviewers for reading. Also, can anyone who reads this story go to my profile and vote for either a new story or sequel. Thanks!**

**Thank you everyone for readin**


End file.
